


Corporate Restructuring

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael gets a promotion.AKA What if...Uriel and Michael kissed in Heaven...and they were both Archangels.





	Corporate Restructuring

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” Uriel said, once she was alone with Michael.

“Well,” Michael shuffled some papers around on her desk before standing up. “I hope you don’t think I wanted this.”

 _Haven’t known what you’ve wanted for a while_ , Uriel thought, but didn’t say. Instead, she said, “Doesn’t matter what anyone wanted. We’ve got our orders. He’s been told?”

“He got the same paperwork that I did.”

She hadn’t seen Gabriel all morning. Or Sandalphon, for that matter.

“No one came to tell him in person?” Now that really was cruel, making Gabriel suffer through the task of reading over his own demotion. 

“ _He’s_ the messenger, Uriel. What did you think would happen?” Michael pulled a strand of her hair out of place. Uriel hardly ever saw her relaxed anymore. If anything, she’d gotten even more secretive. 

“Nothing.” Except that, she felt _bad_ for him. He was never meant to be in charge, but to take his position away like that? It left her feeling cold. “What’s next, then?”

Michael took her phone out, looked at her calendar. “More negotiations.”

“Right.” Uriel followed her out of the office, down the corridor. It wasn’t like it didn’t make sense for Michael to lead them in proposing a new contract with the other side. If anyone could push them into accepting their terms, it was Michael.

Michael, who took calculated risks and refused to back down, who used words like weapons, and who wasn’t afraid to play a little underhanded to secure them a victory. In contrast, Gabriel was--well, Gabriel was too straightforward for this sort of thing. He was practically soft. If poker was allowed in Heaven, Michael would have the winning hand every time.

~

Lord Beelzebub sat on their throne, looking bored with the proceedings. Dagon was sitting to their right, and Hastur was standing, hovering near their left elbow.

Uriel and Michael were sitting across from them.

“I don’t like thiszz,” Beelzebub said, flipping through the pages of the contract as if they hadn’t been sent the entire thing a week prior. 

“Then don’t waste our time,” Michael said, her voice as harsh as Uriel had ever heard it.

“You’re aszzzzking us to give up too much.”

“Then we’ll stop _asking_ ,” Uriel countered. “Believe me, this is a much better offer.”

“You can’t just come down here and threaten us!” Hastur shrieked, pointing wildly at where they were sitting.

“Enough,” Beelzebub said. The swarm around their head seemed to increase in volume. Hastur shut up, looking sulky, and gave Michael the middle finger.

“Well?” Michael asked, and didn’t say anything more. Refusing to rise to the bait, she stared them down. She was of infinite patience, could wait out anyone and use silence to her advantage.

Beelzebub’s face still looked bored, but they tapped their fingers on the arms of the throne in a show of restlessness. In that moment, Uriel knew they had them.

“Amend the protection clauszze,” Beelzebub said, holding up the contract page where the clause in question was written. “Then I’ll szzzzign.”

Even then, Michael didn’t show how pleased she was. She might not even show it later, in private. _She used to open up to her sometimes_ , Uriel thought. _What had changed?_

Michael fixed the wording and handed the documents back over. Beelzebub snatched a fly from the air and crushed it under their thumb on the signature line.

“We’ll be in touch,” Michael said, shaking their hand.

“ _We’ll be in touch_ ,” Hastur repeated, mockingly.

“I don’t know why you put up with him,” Uriel said as they made their way to the elevator. It was a safe enough topic, she thought.

“He’s harmless.” Michael said. “Harmless little frog.”

Uriel wasn’t so sure. He was still a demon, and if she’d learned anything at all recently, it was not to underestimate anyone.

~

Gabriel was waiting by the top of the escalators. He was wearing his usual smile, but there was something off about it, the way it didn’t quite reach his violet eyes. His tie was tied a little looser than normal, and he kept looking between the both of them as he greeted them.

Uriel might not have noticed these things if she wasn’t specifically looking, but she was, and she did.

“So, how did it go?” he asked.

“Contract’s signed,” Michael said. “No major changes.”

“Oh! Well, that’s excellent!” 

He was nervous, Uriel decided. Like he didn’t exactly know his place anymore. She wanted to take pity on him, but that might make things even worse.

“Indeed.” Michael held out the folder with everything in order. “Would you be so kind as to take this up to the third floor?”

Gabriel took the folder from her as if it contained salvation itself. “Are we still having the meeting later?”

“I sent out the email with the time, earlier,” she confirmed.

Gabriel took his phone from his pocket and fumbled with it. “Email,” he said, seemingly talking to himself. “Of course.”

Gabriel hadn’t ever sent an email reminder for a meeting. He’d just gathered everyone up organically. This was going to take some getting used to, for everyone.

~

Uriel followed Michael back to her office, and shut the door behind them. Michael sat behind her desk, and Uriel sat down on top of it, making her look up.

“So, you’re just going to treat him like a delivery boy, then?” 

“It was one folder, Uriel. I’d have taken it myself if he wasn’t so eager to please. He could have told me to fuck off.”

“Could he, though?” Uriel reached for Michael’s hand, and Michael let her take it. “This is Gabriel we’re talking about.”

Michael sighed. “I know. I know. Everything happened so suddenly.” She brought their joined hands up to her cheek and pressed into them.

“You’ve been pulling away for a while. Maybe I should become a demon. Then I’d get your attention.”

“Don’t you dare say that,” Michael snapped, letting go of her hand and standing up. 

“Back channels, Michael. Sharing intel with the other side. It goes beyond the contract we were meant to negotiate.”

“I’m good at it,” Michael said. “Am I supposed to apologize for that?”

“No, I--I just want you to talk to me. To all of us.”

“It’s not that easy.” She turned away. 

Before Uriel could overthink it, she got up and embraced Michael from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Thought the war was coming. We all did,” Michael said, the words tumbling from her mouth much easier now she didn’t have to look her in the face. “Didn’t want to be attached. If something happened to any of us. Especially you.”

“We would have had each other’s backs. We would have fought side by side, like the first time.”

Michael shook her head. “Wouldn’t be like the first time at all. We barely knew each other then. We didn’t know what was at stake.”

Uriel pressed her lips into the back of Michael’s neck. “I didn’t know why you were pushing me away.”

Michael turned to face her, letting her expression soften. When Uriel kissed her on the lips she returned it with enthusiasm, her hands coming up to rest on Uriel’s shoulders.

“I’ll try,” Michael said thickly, and then cleared her throat. “I’ll try, if you’ll still have me.” 

“Well, what would you do without me, the voice of reason,” Uriel said with a small smile, making Michael light up, her face shimmering.

“But, yeah,” she continued, “We’ll get there again. Now we have the time.”

Michael nodded. “Suppose I should go have a talk with the others. Make Gabriel understand that this wasn’t my decision.”

“I’ll come with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in a small sequel with Gabriel POV?


End file.
